WWE Shield Oneshots
by Carter Davenport
Summary: A bunch of oneshots that are titled off of single words that will be about Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns as well as special guest stars.
1. Sleep

Roman watched Seth sleeping next to him. Dean had kicked him out so he could go at it with Renee and Roman didn't want Seth to sleep on the couch, since he didn't have a second bed. He looked so sweet and innocent. He was finally calm and Roman thought that he should always stay like this, with him and in bed. Roman wanted so bad to see what Seth's body looked like and what he looked like when he was being fucked. But he could imagine enough of Seth that his mind got cluttered with sexy mental images of Seth. Roman put his arm over the slight curve of Seth's waist and he went to sleep himself holding onto Seth like Seth was a treasure.


	2. Addiction

Seth sat across from Dean. They were alone in their personal locker room while Roman fought by himself. Dean eventually got bored and pulled Seth into his lap, facing him. Seth was breathless looking into his eyes with so much lust. Dean pressed their lips together and Seth eventually relaxed into it, arms going around Dean's neck and he let Dean slip his tongue inside his mouth. He wasn't as unstable as he always was, he seemed controlled and gentle. Seth ran his tongue against Dean's and tasted Dean. He tasted bitter, but he was so addictive. He needed more. Meanwhile, Dean was hooked on a drug and the drug was Seth. He tasted sweet, but he was so much like morphine and he didn't want to stop being addicted to him. Dean pulled off his shirt and Seth mimicked with taking off his own and Dean moved to Seth's jaw then neck as he attempted to find Seth's jugular sweet spot. Once he found it, he had Seth begging with whines to be filled and taken. He undid Seth's jeans and pushed them off of him and then he pushed his own down just enough to expose his cock and upper thighs. Dean pulled him back into a kiss and finally was back on his addictive little Seth as he stretched him out with spit-slicked fingers, Seth didn't seem to really mind though. He kept whining for more, harder, and faster. Once Seth was opened with three fingers, Dean spit on his hand and rubbed it on his cock, holding Seth's hips up as he pushed in with the head.

"Gimme a lap dance, Baby." Dean said, letting go of Seth's hips and Seth sink down all the way immediately, drawing a gasp from him as his fingers dug into Dean's shoulders. Seth slowly worked up Dean's thick length and he started rolling his hips, giving moans and started fucking himself harder and harder every time he went down of the long cock Dean had. Dean moved them so he had Seth on his back and fused their lips for an intoxicating kiss and Dean thrusted fast and hard in and out of Seth. Seth arched and scratched at Dean's back, head falling back as Dean intoxicated himself on Seth's flesh. Dean sucked hickeys into Seth's neck and Seth gave a muffled cry into Dean's shoulder as he came between them and clenched onto Dean. Dean kept thrusting, driving Seth into over-stimulation and Seth gave a tired groan as Dean's cum flooded inside him. Dean pressed a kiss to Seth's sweaty forehead and Seth gave a tired smile.

"Have fun while I was gone, guys?" Roman asked rhetorically from the doorway. He was leaning against it watching their display. Seth went red in embarrassment and Dean held him as he pulled out and pulled his pants up as he got up and closed the door and locked Roman out. Dean helped Seth get dressed and put his hand to Seth's face.

"Dean, do you really love me?" Seth asked.

"Baby, why wouldn't I? You're a drug, Seth. I'm addicted to you." Dean said, leaning in and kissing him. Seth nodded off to sleep with a smile, holding Dean's hand.


	3. Present

It was Roman's birthday and Dean and Seth knew exactly what to get their depressed friend. Dean got Roman back to the hotel and motioned for Seth to come join the fun. Seth had on only a black ribbon that went around his waist and hips and Seth had on a ribbon version of a dog collar. Seth had his hair dyed jet black and cobalt blue and had it up in pigtails held up by hair ties with black and blue Christmas bows attached to them. Seth went over and sat in Roman's lap with his arms around his neck. Roman put his hands on Seth's hips to hold him up but was rather stunned still that he had a nearly naked Seth in his lap, at his mercy. Dean took a seat and watched as Seth started rubbing against Roman's already significant bulge in his pants as he took off Roman's shirt. Roman went to undoing his pants and pushed them off as Seth got his shirt undone and then Seth pushed him back onto the bed and je sucked Roman off as he opened himself up with his fingers. Seth moaned around Roman and fucked himself on three fingers until Dean finally brought him his kink bag and he pulled out a huge didlo. Roman already knew he wanted something to fill him and he wanted to fill him so badly. But he waited as Seth fucked himself on the didlo. Seth looked at Roman as he positioned and Roman took his hips on his hands and helped him lower down onto his big cock. Seth's breathing got ragged as Roman got worried about him, but Seth kept sinking down on his monster. Once he was finally all the way down, Seth had a whole twelve inches off cock buried in his ass and he couldn't help but rock into the penetration. Roman's cock was right against his prostate and he wanted him to hit it like Dean never could. Seth have a cry in ecstasy as Roman thrusted up a little and his cock hit straight into his prostate. Seth ground his hips against Roman's penetration of his body and he tried desperately to make him his that bundle of nerves again. Seth gasped as Roman flipped them over and thrusted hard into his body, nailing the small nerve bundle and Seth cried out in pleasure and fisted his hands into the blankets. Roman took Seth's hands and he held them down as he went faster, Seth soon screaming his release as he came on their stomachs. And Seth panted as Roman left his body, tired from the euphoria overtaking his senses and almost making him black out. Dean came over next to Seth and stroked his sweat-soaked hair as his love panted still, trying to get his breath back. Dean handed him off to Roman since it was his birthday and Roman held Seth's head to his shoulder and Seth fell asleep within five minutes against Roman.

"So, did you like your present?" Dean asked.

"Definitely." Roman answered before falling asleep with Seth. Dean went onto the bed too, putting his arm on Seth's hip and his leaning his head against Seth's shoulder as he fell asleep too.


	4. Storm

Seth heard the thunder pounding in his ears, the lightning flashing in his eyes at the same time. He was scared of it. He looked over at Dean and the to Roman. Dean was snoring loudly as usual and Roman was asleep but concern was obvious on his features. Seth gave a very unmanly sqeak of fear as the next lightning bolt whited out his vision and thunder rumbled loud enough to make his dart out of bed and immediately crawled in with Roman, shaking as he nuzzled his way into his oldest teammate's arms. Roman peeked at him as Seth shook in fear under his right arm. Roman tightened his grip on Seth to a protective embrace and Seth felt calm somehow. He felt like there was no storm happening above him and his two 'sleeping' teammates at that very moment. Roman watched like a protective mother hen as Seth stopped shaking and soon fell asleep with his head leaning against Roman's shoulder and his hands gripping onto Roman's shirt. Roman sighed and he leaned his own head against Seth's and he feel asleep soon after Seth, following him into the dream world.


	5. Drunk

Roman groggily woke up and rubbed a hand over his face to wipe away the sleep from his felt an odd heaviness next to him. He opened his eyes and looked to see Seth with Dean cuddling the youngest teammate in the Shield and immediately remembered how they ended up like this. Dean had suggested drinks after their match the previous night and they'd all ended getting so drunk off their asses that Roman had assumed in his brief moment of clarity while drunk that he could wake up with anyone or anything. Seth had bruises in a rainbow of colors and looked like he'd gotten hit by a bus. Roman didn't want to touch him in fear of hurting him further. He knew the bruises were from him, they were as big as his hands. The impressional bruises on Seth's hips were of his hands. He couldn't believe he'd hurt Seth when he had no right to hurt him in the first place, let alone take him while they were both drunk. Roman watched as Seth began to notice his heat moving away from him so as not to hurt him more. Seth groaned and flipped over onto his back and blinked his eyes open to look at him with knowing eyes.

"Don't leave, Romie." Seth whispered weakly, voice scratchy from screaming and yelling from Dean and Roman fucking him like he was a bitch in heat.

"I won't, Seth. I just don't wanna hurt you." Roman admitted.

"You won't, they don't hurt anymore. Come back to bed, Romie." Seth whispered, extending his arms for Roman to hold him. Roman eased Seth into his arms and Seth let out a happily content mewl as he cuddled into the Samoan's arms. Roman easily accepted this and got used to it. Seth was extremely adorable when he wanted to cuddle. After a while, Dean woke up and he agreed to keep the version of their relationship going. Seth was happy with his new boyfriends.


	6. Heartbeats

Seth's heartbeat, fast and steady as it made its normal pumping beats. It was the only thing of Seth's that Dean had left and he had it going in his head at all times. It was different from his own chaotic heartbeat or Roman's slow beat. It was unique, one of a kind. And , just like Seth, it was beautiful. Dean wished he had Seth back, nothing was the same without him. Him and Roman couldn't get along without being drunk when Seth wasn't there with them and he couldn't sleep normally anymore without Seth being curled up next to him, the familiar heat from Roman on the other side of Seth's body as Roman and Dean held hands at Seth's hip while Seth slept between them. But Roman layed on the opposite side of the bed, facing away from Dean as Dean did the same back to him. No Seth between them anymore, no more love. There was nothing to stay mentally stable for anymore, nothing to keep him happy or grounded the Earth. Seth was gone and his stability had left with him. And when Roman finally left, his slow heartbeat joined with Seth's, driving him as insane as Mad Hatter. Yet, the heartbeats kept on beating and beating and beating. And they never stopped, they just kept going. Never-ending, never stopping, never to go away. Seth and Roman's heartbeats never stopped running through Dean's head and Dean loved the heartbeats with everything he was. Even when there was nothing else he could love, the heartbeats he clung to so desperately let him love them and he did. He cherished the heartbeats that were those of his lovers. And they kept beating for him. And beating and beating and beating.


	7. Cuddly

Seth came out of the shower with a yawn and he climbed on Roman's bed. He cuddled up t Roman's side, the Samoan not knowing what to do once he had.

"Seth, what are you doing?" Roman asked. Seth simply nuzzled further into Roman's shoulder and mumbled something about being tired.

"You're cuddly." Seth mumbled, falling asleep against Roman's shoulder. Dean looked over at the two.

"Rome, why is he...?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea." Roman said honestly.

"Guess he decided which one of us is a better human pillow for today." Dean said, snickering under his breath.

"Yeah, but I was hoping he'd pick you to be his pillow this time." Roman whined.

"Who wouldn't want a giant cuddly teddy bear like you?" Dean asked.


	8. MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT

ATTENTION ALL READERS!

MAJOR ALERT: My new story is a collaboration with UnstableShield and will be the FIRST STORY on UnstableShield's account, so check it out for me. I'll update ASAP but me and UnstableShield may be busy for a while. :)


End file.
